


[Podfic] Dog Day Afternoon

by Shmaylor



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Case Fic, Gen, Gina Knows Best, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: When the Nine-Nine find themselves embroiled in an insidious drug smuggling dog-walking ring, it's up to Gina Linetti, Certified Dog Walker™ to come to their rescue.[Podfic Version]
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] Dog Day Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theleanansidhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theleanansidhe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dog Day Afternoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886439) by [circulareasoning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/circulareasoning/pseuds/circulareasoning). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/Dog%20Day%20Afternoon.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Dog Day Afternoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886439)

**Author:** [stepstostars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stepstostars/pseuds/stepstostars)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 19 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/Dog%20Day%20Afternoon.mp3) | [m4b](https://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2019/Dog%20Day%20Afternoon.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
